


Stars in Your Eyes

by Relembla



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Indirect Rejection, Kaishin Big Bang 2020, M/M, Pandora - Freeform, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relembla/pseuds/Relembla
Summary: KID undergoes his final heist and tells Shinichi that this is the last they'll see of each other.Art by Airu27 for the KaiShin Big Bang 2020https://airu27.tumblr.com/(Bonus Chapter in Progress)
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152
Collections: kaishinbigbang 2020





	1. Chapter One

(Shinichi)

I didn’t notice when the sensations began: the giddy joy mixed in with the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I raced to the rooftop. I figured out his route once again. I know where he should be right now.

As soon as I had climbed my way to the top of the building, I spotted the flutter of the magician’s pale cape against the star coated sky. I didn’t approach him immediately, watching as he lifted the jewel to the moon, a red glow glittering off it before he moved it away. 

_Why is it glowing like that?_ I decided to satiate my curiosity and made my presence known. “KID.” 

He turned to me, a wide grin on his face. “Great Detective! Did you enjoy tonight’s heist?”

I crossed my arms, a tiny smirk on my lips. “Take a guess.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

“Are you gonna hand over the gem now?”

The smile dwindled as KID schooled his expression into neutrality. “Sorry, Great Detective. Not this time.”

_What?_ The reply knocked me off balance for a moment as I took a moment to contemplate what that means. My heart sank. “You’ve found what you were looking for,” I murmured in realization.

“Yeah... I finally have,” he sent me a small smile, his poker face cracking just enough for me to spot the sorrow in his eyes. “This is my last heist. I’m glad you were there for it.”

“What are you going to do now, KID?”

“Return to my old life… be less of a criminal,” he said playfully in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. 

My heart clenched. “Good. That’s good, then.”

He moved toward me to stand a few feet away. “This’ll probably be the last time we see each other, so... I want you to know that I enjoyed the time we had together.”

Something inside me felt like it was shattering, the sentence worming under my skin and freezing the blood in my veins. “I enjoyed it, too, KID.”

_Is it really over?_

I could feel the distance between us widen as I watched him step away. He tipped his hat, a weak smile on his lips. “Hope I don’t bump into you again, Great Detective… because if we did, you’d probably catch me for real that time.”

With those words, the wings of his hang glider fanned out and he took to the heavens… leaving me behind with a dull ache in my chest and a slight burn behind my eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

(Shinichi)

True to his word, I hadn’t heard anything about Kaito KID or any upcoming heists in the past four weeks. Each day that past, a strange burn blossomed behind my eyes. I assumed it was a side effect of exhaustion. I hadn’t been sleeping much, replacing the majority of that time with as many murder cases as I could get my hands on.

I continued to think that way until the final day of the fourth week of Kaito KID’s disappearance. When I returned home that Saturday night, I made my way to the bathroom to wash the summer sweat off my face and was stunned by what I saw.

A thin trail of star-like specks slowly slipping out of my eye sockets. I traced my fingers over the pale dust dripping down my cheeks, mind racing with confusion. What is happening to me?

I searched through my memories, digging for any explanation as to what happened when my mind settled on an old myth. _Soulmates._

My eyes burned as I forced myself to focus, searching for more details from the books I've read over and over again in my spare time. _"When you are rejected by your soulmate, you become plagued with Star Tears Disease, eventually losing your vision unless you reconcile with your true partner."_

_But I've never met my soulmate. Why would I be feeling rejection? Why is this happening to me?_ I shook my head, took a deep breath to steady myself, and began to deduce who could've triggered this in me. _Who do I care for most? And… when and how did they reject me?_

I thought back on the previous month, searching for anything that could've counted as a sign of my soulmate. Nothing stuck out… except...

_"Hope I don’t bump into you again."_ The words blazed out at me like a neon sign. KID. _It’s… KID is my soulmate._

I stared at myself in the mirror, eyes melting from within their sockets. _I have to find him._ I left to grab a notebook and sit down on the couch, scrawling out as many details as I could remember that undoubtedly belonged to KID’s true identity. 

_He's around my age, I'm certain of it._ I jot down a list of universities in the area. _Considering where most of his heists are, he's at least partly Japanese or has a Japanese citizenship._ My mind stops as I think back at the small glimpses I've caught of his face. _Come to think of it, when he disguises himself as a fellow police officer and when I get closer to him at his heists… he always has dark, unruly hair._

My memory halts at the sneak peeks I've seen of his eyes, the ones that never change when he's dressed in white. _Blue._ A bright, oceanic blue.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket, intent on calling Ai for assistance. As soon as I get to the keypad, a haze envelops my vision, the burn behind my eyelids becoming too prominent to ignore.

_Shit!_

The phone slips out of my grasp as I apply pressure to the pained area in a vain attempt to ease the pain. Something warm dripped from them, a faint shimmer catching the attention of my retina through the darkness of my palms.

_If the legend is true, then… in a few days I'll go blind._ A powerful fear reared its head, pinning me down with its frosty touch. _No. No, I won't let this happen. I- I have to find him. I have to find KID, and I have to do it_ now.

I rubbed my eyes, getting my vision cleared enough to pick up my phone and call Ai.

"Shinichi?"

"Ai. I-I need you to help me," I managed, distracted by the agonizing pain filling me.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Concern tinged her voice as she spoke.

"I just- I need you to help me find Kaito KID."

"What? Why?"

I explained the situation to her as quickly as I could, trying to work through the pain to give her all the details I needed her to search for. "I don't know how much time I have before I lose my sight, so please… hurry."

I ended the call with Ai, pushed myself onto my feet and went about finding some pain relief medicine in order to dumb down the searing burn behind my eyes.

After two days, Ai finally sent me an address and what I could only hope is his true identity. There was something about the picture of him that she sent me that struck a familiar chord.

_Kaito Kuroba is Kaito KID, I'm certain of it. He has to be… or I'll lose my sight forever._


	3. Chapter Three

(Shinichi)

I hurried through the streets of Ekoda, searching for the building that most likely housed the infamous phantom thief. My progress was slowed considerably by the searing agony in my eyes as my sight worsened.

_I just need to find him… everything will be better once I find him… and then maybe we can talk._

I clung to the desperate hope that I wouldn't be rejected a second time, a small piece of me picturing what a regular date with KID-- no, his real name is Kaito Kuroba-- might be like.

A small smile pulled at my lips as I marched on toward the slowly approaching house that Kaito lived in. _I hope he doesn't mind._

As the building came into clear view, I caught sight of a man in a dark suit with a fedora on. He was standing in front of the door, and no matter how blurred my vision was, the barely concealed shape on his hip did not escape me. 

Ice crawled into my veins. He's armed. He's at Kaito's house and he has a gun on him. 

My first instinct was to call the cops. I reached for my phone and tried to type as my eyesight worsened. A sizzling burn ripped through me, squeezing out an agonized hiss from my throat that I couldn't stifle completely. 

When my sight returned to me, I found the man's dark gaze glued to me. _Shit._

It takes him a second to spring into action, and I was in no condition to outrun or wrestle my way out of his grip. His arms imprisoned me in a tight grapple and I struggled for freedom. "You're that detective kid that everyone talks about, aren't ya? Heard you're pretty close with that damn thief…"

_Oh, crap…_


	4. Chapter Four

(Kaito)

Never in a million years had I expected to find a ransom note slipped beneath my doorway when I got home that evening.

My eyes skimmed over the words three times before they finally registered: **_Pandora for the Detective of the East. 2:30 A.M. No tricks or he dies._**

The address to an abandoned storage warehouse on the edge of town was scrawled on the other side of the paper. I pulled out my phone. _Thursday, 11:07 P.M._

I checked the distance between my location and the warehouse. _That's an hour drive._ Icy panic flooded through my every nerve. I barely have an hour and a half to save him.

I grabbed my gear and made my way over to Jii's place, hoping that we can come up with a plan to rescue Shinichi and keep Pandora…

_But if push comes to shove I know who I'm choosing._

I went as fast as I could, told Jii everything I knew while picking out the items we'd need: The card gun, smoke bombs, my KID outfit, a lock pick…

Jii and I rushed to the car once our makeshift plan was made and readied. _I need this to work… this has to work, please God, please…_

I sped off as fast as I could, hoping to cut the hour drive as much as possible. I just need him to be safe.

The drive was far longer than I liked. I parked around the back of the warehouse, and changed into the KID costume I thought I could finally leave behind. 

"I need you to stay in the car so we can get out of here fast, Jii," I murmured, anxiety and adrenaline bubbling through my veins as I clenched the jewel in my pocket. 

"Are you certain this will work, young master?" He questioned, shifting in the driver's seat with as much trepidation as I feel.

I took a breath and met his uncertain gaze. "I have no idea… but I promise we'll both walk out of this alive," I fitted the monocle over my eye, offered him a weak smile, then turned to face the dangers within the abandoned warehouse.


	5. Chapter Five

(Kaito)

I entered the warehouse which consisted of a single window allowing moonlight to filter through and several crates. My body was brimming with anticipation and… a bit of rage. _They better not have hurt him or I swear to God…_

As I walked, I noticed a thin trail of pale dust on the ground. What is that? It's too sparkly to be a drug...

"Welcome, Kaito KID," a familiar voice preened with disgusting delight, dragging my attention away from the glittering powder on the floor.

_I know you._

It took me a moment to recognize him: Snake. The man who killed my father hovered beside a gagged and bound Shinichi, a pair of handcuffs holding him up with the help of a hook nailed into the wall.

Shinichi, whose dull blue eyes were dripping with the same pale mineral that littered the ground. My heart sank and squeezed at the unnatural sight. _What happened to you?_

"Did you bring the jewel?" Snake prompted, moving in front of Shinichi with his gun resting beside him.

I bit my lip, digging into my pockets and producing the ink black gemstone. A grin stretched onto his face as he stared at it. "Good. Now hand it over."

"We meet in the middle and exchange or I'm walking out with it."

My words were met with silence until he turned around to unhook Shinichi's cuffs. Snake kept a steady hand on the link of chain keeping Shinichi's hands from leaving his side as he approached, only to stop a few feet away.

I replaced Snake's hand on Shinichi's bindings and tugged him behind me before tossing him the big jewel. As soon as the exchange was made, I pulled Shinichi out of the warehouse and made a mad dash to Jii's car.

It wasn't long before a scream of outrage followed. _That was way easier than I expected._

Shinichi and I climbed into the backseat, and Jii put the pedal to the metal before Snake could properly give chase.

"What did you do?" He asked as I picked the lock to his cuffs.

I gave him a wide smirk in response. "What, did you think I wasn't going to counterfeit the gem I'd been searching for as soon as I got my hands on it?"

Shinichi stared at me, the strange glitter still coming out of his ever-wincing eyes. "That's-"

"Super illegal, I know, but better safe than sorry."

He furrowed his brow, that familiar, gorgeous, contemplative expression gracing his features. "Why…?"

I smiled at what is bound to be the start of a long line of inquiries. "Can I answer your questions when we're not driving at mach speed away from the guy that held you hostage?"

He frowned at me, squinting through the shimmering dust that I wasn't sure I could wipe away. When the handcuffs finally clicked open, he nodded. "You'll answer me honestly when I ask, right?"

"I promise."

"You do have a tendency to keep those…"

I grinned. "Damn right, I do."

His lips curved upward for a second before he moved to wipe at the thin minerals streaming from his tear glands. 

The rest of the ride was filled with a semi-comfortable silence until we arrived back at Jii's bar.


	6. Chapter Six

(Kaito)

The line of questioning hurtled out of him as soon as he shut the door of the backroom behind him. 

"Who was that? Is he going to come after you again? He's alone, right? Why'd he want that gem specifically?" The whirlwind of words leapt out of him.

I chuckled. "Slow down! One question at a time, Great Detective."

He frowned at me, but complied. I told him everything, about Pandora, my father, the people that were coming after me… by the end of the conversation I felt exhausted and relieved to let someone else in on my secrets.

_Especially him._ I realized, a tiny smile pulling at my lips as I watched him take all that information in. "So, what happened to your eyes?" I asked as soon as his gaze met mine, signalling an end to his thought process.

He stared at me silently for a moment. "...We're soulmates."

My mind went blank. "What?"

"We're soulmates. You indirectly rejected me on your final heist, I went to look for you because I was going to lose my vision if I didn't."

"Wait… indirectly reject- you mean when I said we shouldn't meet again?"

He peered down at the floor. "Yeah," his voice was laced with frustration. "And when you said that, it hurt." He rubbed at his eyes and let out a weak laugh. "In more ways than one, I guess…"

My heart clenched, an agonizing ache thrumming through me. _Soulmates. We're soulmates._ I reached out to wipe the glittery dust off his cheeks. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I just- I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I had when you disappeared."

That made me grin a little. "Aw, you missed me?"

He scoffed and brushed my hand away. "What, it's not like it was one-sided… right?" Shinichi's eyes looked into mine, a small hope in them.

"It wasn't. I mean, getting chased by the cops is fun sometimes, but… getting chased by you and talking to you was way better," I sent him a smirk. "And at least you didn't try to tackle me to the ground."

Shinichi grinned, amusement dotting his features. "At the time, yeah."

I quirked a brow. "You thinking about pinning me down after I just saved your life?"

"Who knows?"

"No, don't do that to me! That's the kind of tackling I look forward to!"

Amusment filled his features. "Really?"

"Really. But, I'll take a hug to begin with," I smiled wide at him, pulse fluttering with joy at the prospect of talking to him like this outside of a heist.

He sat there, debating something. "Fine." 

I blinked. "Seriously?"

Shinichi held out his arms, a slightly shy expression on his face. "Do you want one or not?"

I peered at him for a moment, wondering if this was real or a dream I'm about to wake up from. Some part of me was tempted to pinch myself. _This… this is real. I can hug him. Right now. He knows who I am, and I can hug him, and talk to him, and ask him out on dates._

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight and savoring the new sensation. I let out a content breath as he returned the favor, locking us in the best feeling ever. 

I could've stayed like that for ages. "Are you gonna let go of me anytime soon?" He murmured into my ear.

"Depends, do you want me to?"

He hummed in contemplation, before shaking his head against my shoulder. "Not really."

I beamed, squeezing him in my embrace. We stood there until our arms started going numb. As my gaze traced over his features, I noticed that the trail of shiny tears had stopped flowing. I rubbed the remainder off of his face, heart still bubbling happily at the fact that I'm touching him like this. "Do your eyes still hurt?"

Shinichi squinted at me before his eyes widened in comprehension. "No… I see everything just fine, now."

I grinned at him before a wonderful idea popped into my mind. "So, Great Detective… since we're soulmates and all, I assume I have the right to ask you out on a proper date?"

He stared at me, a glimmer of bliss on his face. "You just saved me from being kidnapped, spilled all your secrets to me, and now you wanna go on a date?"

"Absolutely," I replied cheekily. "Doesn't have to be today, considering it's 3 A.M, but… maybe on saturday?"

Shinichi appeared thoroughly delighted with this outcome. "What time?"

My heart twirled with euphoria. "1:30 in the afternoon work?"

"Yeah. That sounds perfect."


End file.
